jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzczerbatkowaMoony/Imię Nocy. Śmieszy mnie twój strach przed śmiercią.
thumb|left|272px|Kolaż na bloga, starałam się :P Cześć! :) To mój drugi blog, zapewne będzie dużo lepszy od pierwszego. Tym razem, to opowieść o smokach i ich przeznaczeniu. I niech nas niesie wiatr. Prolog Noc. Spróbujcie wyobrazić sobie tylko pustkę i ciszę. Całkowity spokój. Bez dźwięków nocnego życia, bez niczego. I gwiazdy. Miliony gwiazd dookoła. Spoglądasz w dół. Widzisz las. Zaczynasz słyszeć szum drzew, opadając powoli. W twoim gardle drzemie niezwykła siła, gotowa w każdej chwili.. niszczyć. Czar pryska. W końcu jesteś bestią. A raczej nie ty, tylko ja. Nazywam się Moony. I pochodzę z zanikającego plemienia Nocnych Furii. Moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami jeszcze zanim nauczyłam się latać. Byłam wyrzutkiem, byłam inna, byłam niczym. Niektórzy mądrzy ludzie mawiają, to znaczy, jedni z tych co nie zabijają smoków (Więc sami widzicie, że „mądrzy” to pojęcie względne), że... Istnieje coś takiego jak siła wyższa. Dla nich to Thor i inni bogowie, jak ich nazywają. Dla nas, smoków.. to właśnie ludzie. Jesteśmy potężni. O wiele potężniejsi. Ale rozumiemy granicę między potęgą, a okrucieństwem. Oni nie. Jesteśmy sprytni. I wiemy, jak wykorzystać ten spryt nie niszcząc wszystkiego wokół. Przynajmniej... w większości przypadków. Oni nie. Potrafimy być siłą dla innych nie krzywdząc. Oni nie. Jesteśmy inną potęgą. I oni są inną potęgą. Cóż, chyba to zabrzmiało tak, jakbyśmy to my byli tymi dobrymi. Otóż... tak nie jest. Ponieważ my, sami w sobie jesteśmy krzywdą. Oni nie. Potrafimy unosić się z prędkością pijanej muchy i spadać z szybkością wiatru. To chyba mówi samo za siebie. Niektóre smoki w swej wściekłości palą lasy, wioski, nawet skały. Są podstępne, są śmiałe i nie boją się „konsekwencji”. Zabijamy by się pożywić, by wykarmić nasze pisklęta. Zabijamy dla naszej własnej przyszłości, dla zniszczenia wszystkiego co inne, nawet dla przyjemności. Smoki lubią patrzeć na krew. Już nie jesteśmy tacy dobrzy, prawda? Wiem. Z tym, że ludzie wcale nie są lepsi. Dla was, to pewnie całkiem straciło swój nikły sens. Już wyjaśniam. My, smoki. Działamy instynktem. Własną wolą. Czasem zanim w ogóle pomyślimy, ciało robi to za nas. He he, taki szósty zmysł. Beznadzieja. Tak, tak. Przybliżenie mojej rasy za nami. Dlaczego mielibyście zainteresować się mną? Bo ja... bo ja jestem inna. Nie potrafię tego określić. Z pozoru normalna. Żyję. Oddycham. Piję. Śpię. Kocham. Jednak jestem trochę inna. A oto moja historia. ---- Oto prolog! :) Jeśli się spodobał, pozostaw komentarz, pięknie proszę. To ładuje weną. Póki mam ferie, postaram się dość często dawać rozdziały. Rozdział I Na początek, dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :D To dzięki nim rozdział jest tak szybko :) ---- Urodziłam się w małej jaskini na skraju lasu, przy wodospadzie. Las, wodospady, bajkowa jaskinia, wróżki i zaklęty skarb? Otóż nie. Matka mnie nienawidziła, ojca nigdy nie poznałam. Ta noc była ciekawa. Głównie dlatego, że została mi ukazana. Na niebie nie było ani jednej gwiazdy. Kiedyś wydało mi się to smutne, ale teraz wiem, że to dlatego, by nie miały mnie na sumieniu. A nasze gwiazdy mają naprawdę wiele win na sumieniu. I był księżyc. Wielki i jasny. Piękny. Tylko on wyglądał tak, jakby chciał mnie przywitać. Jakby chciał owinąć mnie swoim srebrzystym światłem i zabrać do siebie. Do góry. Bym stała się gwiazdą, czystą i niewinną. Martwe smoki lądują tam, gdzie ich miejsce – na niebie. Chciałam tego bardzo. Ale on najwyraźniej nie. Nawet księżyc mną wzgardził. Widziałam moją matkę, krążącą wokół płaskiej skały, na której ułożone zostało siano, trawa i różnego rodzaju zioła, tworząc swego rodzaju gniazdo. A w gnieździe... leżało jajo. Zwykłe, białe jajo. Pokryte drobniutkimi czarnymi kropeczkami na dole. Było.. strasznie małe jak na jajo smoka. Miało może trzy jabłka poustawiane jedno na drugim wysokości. Powinno mieć co najmniej cztery. Nie miało. Ups? Prosta sprawa. A jednak to sprawiło, że jeszcze zanim się wyklułam.. sprawiałam problemy. Problemy i problemy. Pamiętam ten tępy ból, gdy kopnęłam w skorupkę, a ona pękła. I ten przejmujący chłód, przez który aż schowałam nóżkę z powrotem do środka. Jednak.. moja kryjówka nie przetrwała zbyt długo. Wkrótce zaczął wyciekać ten przezroczysty, galaretkowaty płyn, w którym się rozwijałam. Ostre skorupki zderzały się z czarnymi jak noc łuskami, gdy próbowałam się z tego wygramolić. Matka nie śpieszyła się z pomocą. Stanęła i patrzyła na moje wysiłki. Obojętnie, tak, jak patrzy się na przyszłą ofiarę. Śledziła moje ruchy swoimi błękitnymi oczami. I tyle. Nie było w nich tego, co zazwyczaj widzi się w oczach matki. Żadnej miłości, troski, nawet głupiego przywiązania. Właśnie dlatego zawsze pytałam samej siebie, dlaczego zwyczajnie mnie nie wyrzuciła. - Niezdara. - warknęła w końcu, i pomogła mi w rozdzielaniu pozlepianych skorupek bym mogła całkiem wyjść. Ciężko mi się oddychało. Musiałam wylizać się sama. Zrobiłam kilka chwiejnych kroczków. Nawet na nią nie spojrzałam, choć zalała mnie fala dziwnej wewnętrznej bezsilności. „Nie mam mamy, nic na to nie poradzę.” Wtedy nie rozumiałam tego uczucia. Odruchowo zeskoczyłam ze skały, machając niezgrabnie kruchymi skrzydełkami. Byłam taka maleńka.. Patrzyłam na księżyc, idąc ku niemu. Wtedy też nadbiegła moja pseudo mama i zgarnęła mnie skrzydłem, prawie do samej skały. Spojrzała w moje oczy, a jej twarz zalał strach. Skrzydło aż zwiotczało. Tak. Pisklątko o fioletowych tęczówkach. To nie było normalne. Oczy nocnych furii mogą być zielone, niebieskie, brązowe, żółte, nawet pomarańczowe. Ale nie fioletowe. Inność numer jeden, pomijając wielkość. - Przyszło mi cię niańczyć, gapiąca się w księżyc. A raczej.. Moony. - „Moony” w pewnym języku znaczy dosłownie tyle, co „gapiąca się w księżyc”. To wiem na pewno. - Może rada cię zgładzi. - mruknęła. Więc czekałyśmy sobie miesiąc aż rada mnie zgładzi. Nic z tego. A więc mojej matce, Ignis, przyszło żyć w jednej jaskini z chodzącą kupką do robienia wstydu. Potem stało się coś niewiarygodnego – znalazłam przyjaciółkę. Po raz pierwszy spotkałyśmy się w moje pierwsze urodziny, gdy latanie szło mi co prawda dość opornie, ale szło. Przyglądałam się swojemu odbiciu w tafli jeziora, które było może kilkadziesiąt metrów od jaskini. Nie powiem na to miejsce „dom”. To była po prostu jaskinia. A gdy patrzyłam na drugą siebie w wodzie, w otoczeniu zaledwie kilku skałek i drzewek.. czułam się okropnie samotna. Trudno się dziwić, gdy tylko się mnie zauważyło, a już szczególnie z przodu, gdzie oczy były najbardziej zauważalne, pierwsze słowo, które się nasuwało to „dziwna”. Położyłam się na piasku, który roztaczał się naokoło jeziora może z metr od wody. Patrzyłam na moje łapki, nieszczęśliwa. Słońce odbijało się dziwnie w czarnych łuskach. Sprawiało, że błyszczały. Pazury czarne jak węgiel i ostre jak brzytwa. Tak, moje łapy byłyby bez zarzutu. Gdyby nie to, że tak jak reszta mnie, były strasznie... małe. Wtedy podleciała ona. Wylądowała nieco niezgrabnie obok mnie i ułożyła się zdecydowanie za blisko. Pyszczek złożyła na łapkach, przyglądając mi się ciekawie. Uszy śmiesznie przechyliły się w prawo. Była taka słodka. Spojrzałam w jej oczy. Zielone jak świeża trawa. - Cześć. - powiedziała po chwili patrzenia. Głos miała przyjemny, niczym wspomnienie lata, które na dobre zagościło w sercu. - Jestem Caviste. Milczałam. Nawiązywanie znajomości było złe, przynajmniej według matki. Och, dla niej cały świat był zły. Tylko nie ona sama. - Nazywam się Moony. - powiedziałam cicho. - Dlaczego masz takie dziwne oczy? - zapytała z czystą ciekawością. Choć się starałam, w tym pytaniu nie wyczułam ani cienia złośliwości. A jednak... - Taka się urodziłam. - warknęłam. - A jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, to spadaj. - odwróciłam głowę uparcie wpatrując się w drzewo. Ją najwyraźniej zaskoczył mój wybuch, bo aż podskoczyła. - C..co? Nie! Są... wyjątkowe. Nigdy takich nie widziałam. - wymamrotała nieco przestraszona. Zmarszczyłam czoło zdezorientowana i znowu na nią spojrzałam. - Że jakie? - Wyjątkowe. - powiedziała cichutko przyglądając się im badawczo. - Wręcz piękne. Jak.. świeże kwiaty. Faktycznie, były takie kwiaty. Chyba wrzosy. Tak mniej więcej zaczęła się nasza przyjaźń. Pielęgnowałyśmy ją starannie przez pięć następnych lat, dbając o siebie nawzajem i nierzadko rozmawiając o głupotach. Byłyśmy jednym totalnym przeciwieństwem, a mimo to Caviste była dla mnie jak kwiatek na pustyni. Och, jaka szkoda, że ją zabiłam. Rozdział II Na początek: Mam dwa specjalne dedyki. :) A więc dedykuje ten rozdział użytkowniczce Szczerbek25, za domysły, nad którymi jakiś czas myślałam. Jednak, myliłaś się. Drugi dedyk jest dla użytkowniczki SzczerbataMorda4, przez której komentarz byłam na cudownym haju z radości :D Za to się dedykacja należy, żeby nie było. I.. chciałabym poinformować, że nie jestem szczególnie zadowolona z tego rozdziału, zwłaszcza z pierwszej części. Ale nie jest tak źle, powinniście wytrwać :p Stało się to kilka miesięcy przed moimi szóstymi urodzinami. Matka znalazła sobie c h ł o p a k a. Szczerze go nienawidziłam. Morun, moja zmora. Kiedy mama gdzieś leciała, był brutalny wobec mnie. Często się kłóciliśmy. Zawsze po takich kłótniach leciałam do Caviste. - To ucieknij. - mruknęła po kilkudziesięciu takich przypadkach. Była tym zwyczajnie zmęczona. - Ty nie rozumiesz... - jęknęłam. Byłam bliska płaczu. - Moony, kochanie.. - westchnęła. Gdy tak mówiła, była dla mnie jak najlepsza matka świata. Dopiero zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo wydoroślała. - To ty nie rozumiesz. Ja wiem, że ci ciężko, ale.. - przestałam jej słuchać, po pysku spływały mi gorące łzy. - Właśnie, że nic nie rozumiesz. - wycedziłam. - I nie wie... - urwałam, zakręciło mi się w głowie. Pamiętam to świetnie. Zachwiałam się i po chwili wyprostowałam jak struna, patrząc prosto w jej zielone oczy. - Polał się deszcz krwi i deszcz łez... spójrz w me oczy, kto tam jest? - powiedziałam, nawet nie myśląc. Chwilę mamrotałam to jak w transie. Mroczki zawirowały mi przed oczami. Kiedy zniknęły... zobaczyłam przed sobą leżącą Caviste. Źrenice miała maksymalnie zwężone, wpatrywała się we mnie, z jej pyska spływała piana. Po chwili dotarło do mnie coś jeszcze. Była martwa. Ten widok będzie prześladować mnie aż do śmierci, wiem to. Mam nadzieję, że nadejdzie ona szybko. Przynajmniej... spotkam się z Caviste tam w górze. I przeproszę ją. Przeproszę ją za to, kim jestem. A jestem potworem, niczym więcej. Caviste stała się gwiazdą. Raytara poznałam gnając na oślep przez las. Biegłam i biegłam, zła i przestraszona. Wiedziałam, że niedługo ktoś znajdzie ciało Caviste, a ja będę główną podejrzaną. Zawsze tak było. Nieważne co, fioletowo oka musi być winna. Albo chociaż zamieszana. Niestety, przerażająca większość w moim stadzie trzymała się zasady „inność to zło”. Więc musiałam uciekać. Bo, niestety, w tym przypadku faktycznie byłam winna. Bardzo. Nic nie widziałam przez łzy, więc moje zdziwienie było ogromne, gdy poślizgnęłam się na porzuconej rybie i wpadłam, nie ładnie mówiąc, tyłkiem w kałużę. Smoki mają tyłki, tak. Mój tyłek leżał w wodzie razem z resztą mnie. - Ej! Wlazłaś na mój teren, niezdaro! - powiedział ostro męski głos gdzieś za mną. To ten głos, choć ostro brzmiący, to bardzo przyjemny... przekonał mnie do tego, by nie powtórzyć beznadziejnej tragedii z Caviste. Uspokoiłam się od razu, bo.. głos miał po prostu niesamowity i tyle. Dobrze by było, gdybyście skojarzyli, że miałam prawie sześć lat, a to lekko szacując odpowiada ludzkiej dwunastce. Chociaż... smocze lata to coś zupełnie innego. Tylko mój umysł był mniej więcej na tym poziomie. Chyba. Spojrzałam pod siebie, na rybę leżącą koło mojej prawej łapy w płytkiej wodzie. Byłam piekielnie głodna. - A to.. jest moja ryba. - mruknął, okrążając kałużę by stanąć przede mną. Okazało się, że cały był niesamowity. Chyba dwa razy większy ode mnie, lśniące czarne łuski paliły tym niezrozumiałym, wrodzonym majestatem jaki można wyczuć u niektórych osób. I.. oczy. Bladozielone, trochę żółtawe. Wiedziałam, że ten kolor jeszcze dojrzeje. Nawet nie zdążyłam mrugnąć, gdy łapą zgarnął rybę sprzed mojego pyska. Już go nie lubiłam. - To ja się na niej poślizgnęłam. Więc właściwie... - zaczęłam już kombinować, ale nie dał mi dokończyć. - Takich nie jadam. - mruczał sobie dalej, przyglądając się rybie. - Ale to moja ryba. - Proszę... - ja go prosiłam. Prosiłam go o tę durną rybę. Była pyszna, to pewne. - Ale.. no wiesz.. - zobaczyłam w jego oczach chytry błysk. - Dawaj rybę! - warknęłam, podnosząc się. Nie miałam już cierpliwości na dziwne gierki. Zachichotał i podsunął mi rybę. Schyliłam łeb i zgarnęłam ją językiem. W następnej sekundzie połknęłam, na wypadek, gdyby się rozmyślił. - To niezdrowo... - powiedział, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem. Szczerze, w tamtej chwili najmniej mnie obchodziło czy to zdrowo, czy też nie. - Założę się, że uciekłaś. Wyglądasz jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście. I tu.. tu miał rację. Wyglądałam okropnie. Oczy, nie dość, że fioletowe, teraz jeszcze zaczerwienione od płaczu. Cała byłam w wodzie (rozpryskujące się kropelki dały coś od siebie, gdy wpadałam do kałuży), błocie i innych leśnych świństwach. Czułam liść gdzieś za lewym uchem, ale nic z nim nie robiłam. Na razie. - A ty wyglądasz jak typowy bufon. - mruknęłam, wychodząc z okręgu wody i strzepując z siebie zbuntowane krople. - Czy mogłabyś nie trzepać na mnie swojej wody? - moją uwagę o jego wyglądzie najwyraźniej puścił mimo uszu. - Mojej? To przecież twój teren. Ja ci ją tylko grzecznie oddaję. O, proszę. - mój ton był nieprzyzwoicie ostry, gdy machnęłam skrzydłem posyłając w jego stronę kolejny tryliard kropelek. - Może jeszcze rybę mi oddasz? - prychnął, odwracając głowę i unosząc lekko skrzydło, co akurat było instynktowną obroną przed zimnymi kroplami. Nikt nie lubi być chlapany zimną wodą. Przynajmniej... smoki za tym nie przepadają. - Chciałbyś? - udałam zainteresowanie i schyliłam głowę, jakbym miała zaraz zwymiotować. Po raz pierwszy cudowna umiejętność wymiotowania na zawołanie wydała mi się przydatna. Usłyszałam westchnienie. Poczułam coś przesuwającego się po moim uchu i łaskoczącego lekko. Prawie nieznany smok pozbył się tego durnego liścia. - Chodź, paskudo. Robi się ciemno, zanosi się na deszcz.. przecież cię nie zostawię. - ze zdziwieniem uniosłam łeb. Co? On.. - Też nie wierzę, że to robię. No chodź. - i zaczął powoli odchodzić w przeciwną stronę. A ja kompletnie nie wierzyłam w to, co przed chwilą tu zaszło. - Czekaj! - zawołałam ochryple, ignorując nawet to, że nazwał mnie paskudą. Prawie wpadłam na drzewo doganiając go. - Ale... Ale.. Ja cię nawet nie znam! - sapnęłam. Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie swoimi przenikliwymi oczami i zatrzymał się. - No cóż. Racja. Od kogo jesteś? - zamurowało mnie. W ostatnim czasie coraz rzadziej zadawano sobie to pytanie. - Od Ignis.. - wymamrotałam cicho. - Jaskinia dw.. - Wiem, jaskinia dwudziesta piąta. - numerowanie jaskiń. To z kolei doszło niedawno. - Od Ignis.. - przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się głupkowaty uśmiech. - No to oczka po tatusiu! - zarechotał. Cała moja sympatia, którą zyskał nie wspominając o moich oczach.. gdzieś się ulotniła. Spojrzałam na niego wściekła, próbując wymyślić coś, czym mogłabym mu dopiec. - Nawet rodzona matka nie mogłaby cię kochać,... - Raytar. - wyszczerzył się do mnie i ruszył dalej. A ja prychając i fochając poszłam za nim. Rozdział III Na sam początek, chcę przeprosić. Rozdział miał pojawić się w czwartek. Nie pojawił się. Długo by wymieniać dlaczego, więc po prostu przepraszam. I.. zapraszam do czytania :) ---- Kiedy doszłam za Raytar'em do ciasnej jaskini, mieszczącej się na skraju lasu, tuż obok sporej kotliny i podejrzanie blisko ludzkiej wioski.. Przypomniała mi się moja pierwsza lekcja latania. To było okropnie dawno. Pamiętam, że moja matka poprosiła sąsiadkę z jaskini dwudziestej trzeciej, by „Pomogła niezdarze ogarnąć skrzydełka” w zamian za ryby, dla całej swojej rodziny. Ignis mogła zrobić naprawdę dużo, żebym wreszcie była kimś i przestała przynosić jej wstyd na każdym kroku. W dodatku łowienie przychodziło jej niezwykle łatwo, więc był to całkiem dobry interes. Ember, moja nowa nauczycielka, zaprowadziła mnie nad pobliskie klify. To tam zwykle smocze pisklęta uczyły się latać. Jedne z tych lekcji wracały. Inne nie. To był swego rodzaju test – pokaż, na ile cię stać. Pokaż, że jesteś prawdziwą bestią, która potrafi okiełznać wiatr. Może moja matka chciała mnie w ten sposób sprawdzić. Może sądziła, że nie podołam i nareszcie przestanę być jej problemem. A może naprawdę zwyczajnie chciała się mnie pozbyć. I wbrew pozorom drugie i trzecie nie ma ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Obstawiałam trzecie i nienawidziłam jej coraz bardziej z każdym krokiem w stronę przepaści. Byłam pewna, że czeka mnie porażka. - A ty gdzie tak pędzisz, niezdaro? - Ember wypowiedziała to bez złośliwości. Za to ją lubiłam. Nigdy nie była złośliwa. Zatrzymałam się. - Nie nauczysz się latać, jeśli rzucisz się z klifu. To tak nie działa, skarbeńku. - odwróciłam głowę w jej stronę, by spostrzec, że stała około pięć metrów ode mnie, podczas gdy ja.. no cóż, mocno zbliżyłam się do przepaści. Co oznaczało śmierć. Nie oczekiwałam przecież, że bezmyślnie skacząc nauczę się latać. - Zamyśliłam się. - wymamrotałam i podreptałam z powrotem do niej. Zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem, od łapek aż po uszy. - Matko, Moony, jaka ty jesteś malutka. - zaczęłam przyglądać się swoim pazurkom. Nagle wydały się bardzo ciekawe. - Wiatr będzie tobą pomiatać jak.. piórkiem! - Dam radę. - uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam jej śmiało w oczy. Już miałam cel. Dam radę. Naprawdę dam radę. Co z tego, że jestem mała. - Dam radę. - powtórzyłam. Na widok jej szerokiego uśmiechu, sama uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie. - A więc zaczynajmy. Przez następne dwie godziny robiłam dziwne ćwiczenia skrzydłami, biegałam wokół wskazanych przez Ember drzew i skakałam machając rozpaczliwie „kończynami do latania”. Co chwilę słyszałam uwagi typu: "Szybciej!", "WYGLĄDASZ JAKBYŚ TOPIŁA SIĘ W POWIETRZU.", "Postaraj się bardziej!", "Przed chwilą robiłaś to lepiej!" i takie tam. No cóż, robiłam małe postępy. Podobno. Po tym, jak piętnasty raz prawie skręciłam sobie kark, zaczęłam się dziwić, jakim cudem niektórym smokom latanie przychodzi tak łatwo i są w tym tak dobre. Nie ukrywajmy – akurat w tym byłam po prostu beznadziejna. Nowość? Nie. - To się nie uda.. - jęknęłam, gdy stwierdziła, że jestem gotowa na coś więcej. Było już ciemno, tym bardziej, że wydawało mi się, iż chmury zawładnęły całym niebem. Żadnych gwiazd, jaśniejących wyrzutami sumienia. Żadnego księżyca dodającego otuchy. Tylko mrok. - Chcesz tu spędzić całą noc? Nie dyskutuj, tylko skacz. Jesteś gotowa. - wcale nie czułam się gotowa. Spojrzałam w pomarańczowe oczy starszej smoczycy. Nie, nie doznałam nagłego przypływu odwagi i pewności siebie. Wręcz przeciwnie. W tych oczach.. zobaczyłam własne odbicie – małe, przerażone pisklę, które kuli się przez zbyt wielkie wymagania wszystkich dookoła. Tak. To właśnie byłam ja. - Nie potrafię. - byłam bliska płaczu. - Musisz zaufać swojemu ciału. - słyszałam to już dzisiaj zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy. Wielka, gorąca łza spłynęła mi po pysku. Odwróciłam się w stronę przepaści. Ruszyłam truchcikiem do przodu, ze spuszczoną głową. Ominęłam kilka paprotek, suchy liść i obskubany kwiat. Współczułam im z całego serca życia w takim miejscu. W takim świecie. Nie, ten świat nie był dobry. Gdy został zaledwie metr, wzięłam głęboki wdech i rozłożyłam skrzydła. Odbiłam się zgrabnie od ziemi. Pewnie nie znacie tej euforii, która towarzyszy unoszeniu się w powietrzu. Przez chwilę wokół ciebie nie ma niczego, a ty naprawdę czujesz, że żyjesz. Świst w uszach, wiatr w skrzydłach. Zaraz. Ja nie leciałam. Spadałam. Dobiegł mnie jeszcze pisk przerażonej Ember. Otrzeźwił mnie na tyle, że zaczęłam machać skrzydłami. Rozpaczliwie i w stylu niedoświadczonego topielca, dokładnie tak, jak na „treningu”. Zamknęłam oczy, pewna swej rychłej śmierci. Wygrałaś, matko, pomyślałam. To dzięki tej myśli zmusiłam się do otwarcia swoich błyszczących, fioletowych oczu i... spojrzenia wprost w srebrzystą tarczę księżyca. Wydawał mi się taki wielki i bliski. Machnęłam skrzydłami raz i drugi. Trzeci i czwarty. Harmonijnie. Rytmicznie. Tamtej nocy.. nie wygrała. Tamtej nocy.. nie zniknęłam w odmętach oceanu ochlapując błyszczące od wilgoci skały milionem kolejnych kropel. Tamtej nocy, to ja byłam tą, która zwyciężyła. Właściwie, zwyciężałam nadal. Do pewnego czasu. Nawet nikłe szczęście ma swoje granice. *** - Rozgość się, paskudo. - powiedział mój wkurzający towarzysz łapiąc za długą, grubą gałąź nadal pełną mniejszych odgałęzień gęsto porośniętych liśćmi. - Przestań mnie tak nazywać. - mruknęłam, wchodząc aż pod ścianę kończącą jaskinię. Rozejrzałam się. Zmieściłyby się może cztery smoki. - Małe to twoje mieszkanko. - słyszałam, jak stara się odpowiedzieć dalej trzymając w zębach gałąź. Zamierzał zasłonić nią wejście. - Nie rozumiem. - poinformowałam go, ponieważ nadal uparcie memlał. Z tej „memlaniny” niestety nie rozumiałam ani słowa. Podeszłam do niego, by pomóc z gałęzią. Odgonił mnie jednym spojrzeniem. Był typowym facetem, który lubi dużo udowadniać innym. Takich jest wielu. Położyłam się więc w kącie jaskini i przymknęłam oczy. Nie byłabym w stanie zasnąć, bo szelesty były naprawdę nieznośne. Oprócz szelestów otrzymałam koncert smoczych przekleństw prosto z ust Raytar'a. Kiedy już chciałam kazać mu się zamknąć i to zostawić.. wszystko ucichło. Pierwsza myśl? "Och.. na wszystkich bzdurnych bogów! Zabił się.” . Otworzyłam szybko oczy, przerażona tą wizją. Poważnie, nie miałam ochoty zdrapywać jego ciała z ziemi przy wejściu. Nieestetyczne i po prostu obrzydliwe. Na szczęście, albo nieszczęście.. jednak żył. Podszedł do mnie powolutku, niczym skradający się, przerośnięty kot. Ułożył się naprzeciwko, czyli zdecydowanie za blisko. No cóż, właściwie już przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że zwykle inne smoki kpią z mojej prywatności. Chwilę patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. On, bez ironicznego uśmiechu przyklejonego do pyska i ja, bez żądzy mordu płynącej ze spojrzenia. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Jego oczy, choć wyglądały na mocną mieszankę żółtego z zielonym.. wywarły na mnie zbyt wielkie wrażenie, gdy już zapadł w nich spokój. Widziałam w nich odbicie samej siebie. Och, dość. Spuściłam głowę. - Kim ty jesteś.. - usłyszałam jego ciche pytanie, niedokończone. Dla mnie było całkowicie pełne. - Moony. - szepnęłam, dalej bez wystarczających pokładów odwagi, by unieść głowę i ponownie spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Bardzo tego chciałam. A jak wszyscy wiemy, oczy są niczym więcej jak odbiciem naszej duszy. Tak. Jedyne, czego chciałam w tamtej chwili, to odkryć jego duszę i obnażyć wszystkie sekrety. Jakże obce było mi niegdyś to pragnienie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania